Pandora Hearts: Connected By A Watch
by PolkaDotKeyblade
Summary: What if Oz wasn't the only one who was sent to Abyss for the sin of existing? And what if they knew each other? What if they were close friends? Betrothed even?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya! It's PolkaDotKeyblade here, but you can call me Ki-Ki or Akina, everyone else does! I'm just here to wish you happy reading!**

**Oz: Hey, Ki-Ki. It's time to... you know.**

**Me: Aww shoot! I don't wanna! Gil, you do it!**

**Gil: Wh-Why me?**

**Me: 'Cause you'll be the bestest buddy EVAW if you do!**

**Gil: O-Okay. PolkaDotKeyblade does not own anything to do with Pandora Hearts! She does however own Grace, this story's main character.**

**Me: Yay! *Huggles* Thank you!**

**Gil: Y-You're welcome Akina.**

**Oz: Ooooohhh! Gil has a crush on Ki-ki!**

**Gil: N-N-No I don't! You do!**

**Oz: Do not!**

**Gil: Do too!**

**Me: *sighs* Readers, please continue on with the story while I sort this out.**

**All: HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Young Master! Where are you, Young Master Oz?" A middle-aged maid ran through the halls of the Bezarius household and darted around one of the many hallways, bumping into a girl who was walking whilst diving her head into her book. The girl stood back in shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Kate!" The line of maids bowed in synchronisation.

"Please forgive us Miss Grace." The girl nodded in reply, to which after the head maid, Mrs. Kate, continued. "Please excuse us Miss, but we must go and find Master Oz. We must prepare him for tonight!" And the maids ran off in file through the halls again. Once the maids were out of sight, Grace smirked knowingly.

"Typical Oz…" Swiftly afterwards, Grace's footwork quickened as she made her way in the opposite direction to where the maids went.

* * *

Grace knocked lightly on the door and peeked her head inside to find Gilbert, one of her closest friends, sitting alone in the middle of the room facing away from her, towards a wardrobe. Grace smiled knowingly and walked inside closing the door behind her.

"Good afternoon Gil." Gil jumped up in fright and froze in a karate pose. When he saw Grace he stood normally but with an awkward blush on his face, obviously from the shock.

"G-G-Good afternoon, Miss Grace!" Grace laughed sweetly.

"I told you before Gil! Call me as a friend, not as your superior. I don't like it when you address me like that." Grace pouted, as Gil scratched his head.

"Yes, of course, Grace-chan." Grace smiled in satisfaction, then smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"So where's Oz this time? No wait, let me guess…" And she pointed to the wardrobe Gil looked at before. Gil sighed and nodded. Grace sighed knowingly. _"I knew it."_ Grace gestured Gil to the chair, to which he nodded and sat down. Grace walked over to the couch and sat down, opening her bookmarked page and read. After a bit of awkward silence, Grace looked up and found Gil staring at her in disbelief. She smiled and put a finger to her lips, then with the same finger pointed to the door. With the same hand she held up three fingers, then counted down while mouthing the words,

"Three. Two. One." Suddenly the maids from before burst in.

"Young Master!" Gill and Grace looked up in surprise. "Gilbert! Miss Grace!"

"Yes!" We replied. The head maid walked up to them, before curtseying to Grace.

"Pardon for intruding Miss, but," She then turned to Gil. "You are always with Young Master!" She gripped his shoulders. "So you should know!" The head maid suddenly emitted a scary aura. "Gilbert. Where is Young Master Oz hiding?"

"I don't know what on earth happened to-"

"It's almost time for the banquet, but I can't find him anywhere!" She let go and took on a scared pose. "Don't tell me… could it be that he decided to boycott?"

**Grace's P.O.V:**

I closed my book and put it down.

"Actually, neither of us have seen him since lunch either…" The maid suddenly looked nice and said,

"Speaking of which Gilbert, I heard from Young Master…" She held up a kitty glaring. "That you're terrible when it comes to dealing with cats!" I sweat dropped while Gil ran behind me.

"The lake! He was headed towards the lake with Lady Eda!" The head maid put the cat down and skipped out with the other maids.

"The lake, eh? Well, here I come to catch you! Hohoho!" The cat walked over to the wardrobe and started to scratch it's door. I turned to the cat while Gil twitched.

"Young Master… please stop playing around and come out now." The cat walked out of the way as Oz kicked open the doors while carrying his younger sister Eda.

"Good work, Gilbert!" Gilbert was on his knees crying.

"Ah! I'm going to get scolded by Mrs. Kate!" Oz laughed.

"That's too bad, Gilbert!" Eda ran over to me and hugged my waist.

"Grace-chan! You're back!" I laughed and hugged her back.

"It's great to see you too Eda-chan." Eda let go and I turned to Oz, who smiled goofily, holding his arms out. I smiled and walked into his hug, which he lifted me up and spun me around. When he let me down he laughed.

"Grace-chan! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"You mean lunch?"

"Yeah! But I missed lunch so it's almost as twice as long since I've seen you!" I sighed and shook my head then looked up smiling as Oz continued. "So Grace, you have to some with us!"

"What?" Eda took my hand.

"To the chapel of course!" I nodded my head.

"Of course." Oz took my other hand and I was dragged by the Bezarius siblings.

"Well, Eda next lets go to the chapel with Grace!" As I was being dragged away Gil ran behind us.

"Oh, please wait! Young Master Oz!"

"Don't yell so loud, Gil! Mrs. Kate will hear you!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

We were all walking towards the chapel and Gil was admiring the scenery.

"They did a great job making it look new again. This very old building… was completely renewed for you." Oz turned back to Gil.

"That's an exaggeration!" We all walked through the doors of the chapel. It was so grand! It was filled with rows of seats and at the back a giant red staircase leading to a whole other level. Eda looked around in awe like the rest of us.

"So beautiful!" We all walked down the centre aisle as Gilbert asked Oz,

"This is where the ceremony will be held tonight, isn't it?" Oz and I nodded.

"Yeah." We all stopped at the foot of the staircase. Gilbert looked up in admiration.

"It seems that everything is giving blessings to Young Master and Miss Grace." I didn't even bother to reply because I was in a trance looking at the clock above the staircase. The clock was at exactly one minute to 12 o'clock. Suddenly all I could see was a black void, then back to the clock tower. It seemed that Oz experienced the same thing, for I sensed him looking at the clock in the same way.

"That's the silent clock tower." An eerie voice rang through the chapel.

"_**That's right**_**. **_**The silent clock that has been asleep for the past century." **_The whole group turned around towards the door.

"_**By prophecy, when the awaited one ascends on the promised land, the sound of the bell, which destroys the silence, shall resound." **_Oz stepped forward yelling.

"Who is it?" Gil and Oz was grabbed by the collar from behind and lifted into the air. By Oz's uncle.

"So you brats were hiding in a place like this!" Oz turned to him.

"Uncle Oscar!" Oscar laughed.

"Putting me through all this trouble."

* * *

We were all taken to Oscar's room, where we were sitting on either of his two couches. Eda and Gilbert were on one, and Oz and I on the other. Oscar was by the window smoking a cigarette.

"Geez, you guys… You really shouldn't be making Mrs. Kate worry so much." Oz replied,

"But she's even more tense than usual, so I couldn't help but want to mess with her!" Oscar laughed.

"Well, I don't blame her for being tense… when it's the coming-of-age ceremony of Oz Bezarius, the next head of the house of Bezarius, one of the four Archduke families." Oz sighed and fell backwards in his seat.

"That's just it! Why do I have to do something like that? It's such a bother." Oscar laughed again.

"That's the fate of an aristocrat who turns fifteen. Give it up."

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy to be able to come to this mansion for that. Even though it's been two days, there are still things that I haven't seen yet. It's fun!" Oscar sighed happily and turned to the skies outside his window.

"It's a beautiful castle. It was built more than two hundred years ago, but now it's only used for conducting coming-of-age ceremonies." Oz sat up.

"This place is that old? So, even way before the Tragedy of Sabrie…" An image of a great dark void surrounding a once great city entered my mind. But it instantly dissolved as if burning away along with Oscar's cigarette.

"Well, it's not really a place you can come to very often… If you just think of it as a weird party, you'll have fun." Oz and I nodded. Oz sat back in a playful way.

"Uncle, you're conducting the ceremony for both of us, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, usually it would be you're parents jobs, but I'm taking their place." I smiled sadly, for I haven't seen my parents in such a long time, for as long as I could remember. I've been taken care of by my sister and her servant. To be honest, we all take care of each other. I shook my head lightly and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as Oz smiled brightly.

"What are you saying? You're just like a dad to me. If anything, I'm happier that way." I raised my hand and smiled brightly.

"Me too!" Oscar smiled lovingly at the pair of us and coughed a little, regaining composure.

"Oh, that's right Oz. That thing you asked for… Somehow I managed to finish it in time." Oz climbed on the sofa to face Oscar.

"Really? That's great!" Oz jumped off the sofa and I ran around, for a lady should never risk showing her undies in front of men. Oscar held out a large box, handing it to his nephew.

"I hope the size fits well." Oz took it.

"It should be fine." Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Mrs. Kate's voice echoed.

"Oscar-sama. Is Young Master Oz and Miss Grace in there?" Oz turned to his uncle.

"Uncle, please! Can I go play for a little longer?" Oz walked towards the window when Gilbert stood up.

"That won't do! The exploration was only supposed to go until three!" Oz's face turned angry.

"Shut it! I said just a little longer didn't I?" And he grabbed my hand and ran to the window.

"Young Master!" Oz turned and clicked his fingers.

"Dinah." Eda's cat suddenly clung into Gilbert's head which caused the boy to start wailing.

"Ah…Ah… I'm sorry! Sorry!" I turned to Oz.

"Hey, you don't have to bully Gil so much." Oscar walked over to us.

"Grace is right. You want time to hand it over, right? Go on." The door knocked again.

"Oscar-sama!"

"Yes, yes. Just a moment please." Eda ran up to us.

"Me too!" Oscar turned to Oz and pointed his index finger.

"Listen up Oz. You better not fool around at tonight's ceremony." I was helping Eda climb out the window.

"Aren't you going to warn me too?" Oscar laughed lightly.

"Why should I? You never cause any trouble," He gave a ninja glare. "Without Oz." Oz turned and glared at his uncle.

"I get it already!" He started to climb too.

"If I find you pulling any tricks… I'll cal upon the Emissary of the Abyss." A soft gust of wind blew through the room, and after a moment of everyone's silence, Oz laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of hearing these childish threats." He jumped out of the window. "Come on Eda, let's go! Grace are you coming or what?" I helped Eda jump down and stood at the window.

"Do you want Mrs. Kate to hear you? Of course I'm coming!" And I jumped. Gilbert cried.

"Wait a second! Young Master!"

We were all running through the grounds and came to a staircase that went deep into a small cliff. Gilbert was being worried as usual.

"Where are you going, Young Master?" Oz lead the way up the grand staircase.

"It's a secret place. We won't be found by anyone there." We stopped halfway up for Eda to look at the view.

"Ah… pretty!" Gilbert finally caught up with us.

"It's the capital city Leverru." Eda turned from the view to her brother.

"Hey, onii-chan… What's 'abyss'?" My eyes darted from the innocent girl to her playful brother, who replied.

"It's a prison where bad people are locked up." He put on a playful evil face. "Rumours say that once you're taken there, you can never come back out again!" Eda hid behind Gil.

"Gil, is it the prison we saw in that book before?" Gil looked down to her.

"That's right. An emissary from the abyss comes to snatch up those who committed heinous crimes, and take them away to a truly horrifying place. At least that's what they say."

"You three, come look!" We all turned to find Oz already at the top of the staircase waving at us. "Hey, this way!" He ran into the illuminated tunnel, and we all swiftly followed.

We were running through a beautiful tunnel, all following Oz, who seemed to know where he was going. We all stopped and turned to the sky, and admired how it beautifully combines all of the shades of blue together.

"What is this place?" I asked. Oz replied.

"Isn't this place amazing?" We all looked down to take in the lush greenery split by the azure rivers twisting and winding creating paths for itself. "I found it this morning." We all ran over to the fence.

"So beautiful…" Eda nodded and cried.

"It's so pretty!" Gil nodded too.

"It really is…"

"Gil, here." Gil turned and Oz threw him a white garment with gold trimmings.

"This is… isn't this a bit small for Young Master Oz?" Oz was facing the other way.

"Idiot, it's fine!" He turned to Gil. "Because you're the one who will be wearing it!"

"Huh?" Gil's face turned blue. "WHAT?" Oz smiled calmly.

"The truth is, it's been decided that you will participate in tonight's coming-of-age ceremony as well." Gil's face turned an even deeper shade of blue. Oz smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly. "My clothes are too big for you, so I asked Uncle, and he tailored them for me." Gilbert flinched.

"What's up with that? I haven't heard anything about this!" Oz retaliated.

"Of course! If I told you, then what?" Oz smirked in satisfaction. "I wanted to see the flustered face that you always make, so I kept quiet." Gil made that same flustered face and fell to his knees, to which Eda patted his head.

"Gil, it suits you well." Gil stood up.

"I can't do this! Please get someone else to do it instead!" Oz put his hands on his hips.

"It's okay! As for your responsibilities, they're not a big deal. All you have to do is put each of our robes on at the end of the ceremony. It's okay if you don't show up, it just seems right for you." Gil stepped forward.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just a servant! I'm not qualified to participate in that kind of a ceremony."

"You're wrong Gil." We all turned to Oz, who smiled calmly and sweetly. "You won't be there as my servant. I want you to participate as my friend." I smiled and blushed slightly, but Gil flinched again and stood back.

"That's even worse!" Eda, Oz and I pouted.

"Huh, why?"

"If they know that an orphan like me is friends with the Young Master and Mistress, you'll be insulted by all other aristocrats." Oz's gaze diverted.

"I don't care about that."

"I'll be scolded by the Master!"

"It's okay, really." Oz turned to where he was facing before, at the garden in front of him. "Even though it's his son's coming-of-age ceremony, he didn't even come home from work. He won't go out of his way just to scold you." I suddenly flinched.

"Wait! What did you just say?" Oz turned to me.

"Me? I said-" I waved my hand.

"No, not you! Gil!" I turned to Gilbert and grabbed him by his collar. "What did you just say Gil?" Gil's face turned white, for I never acted very angry at my friends.

"I-I-I-I just said that if p-p-people find out that an or-orphan like m-m-m-m-me is friends with the Young Master and Mistress, then-" I let go of his collar.

"What do you mean Mistress? I'm not a Young Mistress, I'm a friend of the family." I laughed awkwardly. "You know that." Gil fixed his collar.

"I thought you knew." His gaze darted from me to Oz to me to Oz. "This isn't just a coming-of-age ceremony of two separate people." I started to worry. My heart was pumping. Oz walked forward.

"What are you saying Gil?" Gil started to sweat rapidly.

"It's… a Betrothal Ceremony." Oz and I turned from Gil to each other then back again.

"WHAT?" Gil was frightened and it showed.

"You two are betrothed, that's why you're completing the ceremony together tonight." Oz and I turned to each other.

"We're… betrothed?…" A gust of wind sent cherry blossoms all around us, which made my eyes turn blank. Suddenly I heard a sound, like a tune from a music box. I looked around, and so did Oz, from I'm guessing him hearing it too.

"Young Master, Young Mistress!" We kept looking around.

"This sound…"

"Sound?" We both walked forward. "Young Master! Young Mistress!" We kept walking, and that same image of a dark void swallowing the city flashed in my mind.

"This sound… a music box?" Suddenly the ground crumbled from beneath the pair of us. I heard Gil from behind us.

"Young Master! Young Mistress!" Gil fell with us. Eda was still on the ground above us, calling us.

"Big brother! Grace! Gil!" The three of us were on hard ground, lying, obviously hurt from the fall. All of us were facing the ground, with myself in the centre Oz on my left and Gil on my right. Oz was the first to speak.

"Ow… Are you two still alive?" We all started turning to try and get up. I grabbed my right arm.

"Yeah…" Gil grabbed his head.

"S-Somehow…" We all looked up at the same time and saw a grave. It was a huge golden cross leaning on a tree surrounded by overgrown earth. The light from the hole above gave it an eerie aura. I held onto my arm.

"Where is this…?" We all stood up and looked around. Gil looked at the trees.

"Could this place be… a cemetery?" Oz replied.

"Yeah, but there's only one grave here…" We all walked up to the grave and Gil bent down to the gravestone.

"There's a name engraved… I can't read it. It seems to be pretty old." My gaze turned to the watch hanging from the cross. I saw that Oz started to reach for it. Gil noticed too.

"Young Master?" Oz ignored Gil completely and clasped the watch in his palm. I suddenly became overwhelmed with an over-powering headache. Oz pulled the watch's chain from around the cross. I saw the void.

"_What is this feeling?"_

I stared at the cross, in complete sync with Oz. Gil stood up beside us.

"Young Master? Young Mistress?" I stared at Oz, who returned the gaze. At the same time we looked down to the watch, and I clasped Oz's hand in mine. An almost invisible gold ribbon seemed to be wound around both Oz and my hand. I blinked, and it was gone. Regardless, we both simultaneously clicked the button, opening it. We both gulped and I wound the top of it, making a song enter the air. It was the same song as before. But before where?

"This melody… I've heard it before, but where?"

"A pocket watch, but who does it belong to?"

"But… Somehow…" I looked up and I was in a room. Alone. I looked around, eyes frantic.

"Huh?" The room was filled with shelf after shelf of china dolls. "Where is this place?"

I turned around and there was a huge cabinet of dolls, all moving and staring at me, as if cheering.

"She has returned."

"Finally she has returned!"

"He shall be pleased."

"Finally she has returned!"

"That boy will definitely be pleased."

"Of course, she's been waiting for so long!" I stood my ground, but still showed great fear.

"_What is this place?"_

"Will everyone please be quiet." The dolls were silenced. "She's a little startled." I flinched, and slowly turned around. There was a boy standing in front of me. He had golden-blonde hair covering his eyes, with a white attire, and a face of pure stone.

"You are…" The boy walked towards me.

"It's true… you've come." He jumped towards me. "I'm so happy!" I didn't feel the boy's embrace, for he fell through me. I gasped in shock and turned around. The boy seemed unmoved by it. "Everyone hates me. That's why no-one comes to see me." I turned fully to face him.

"Wait a moment! I don't get what you're saying. You are… What in the world is this place?" The boy lent his head to my right.

"What are you saying?" He held his arms out. "You always used to come here. Didn't you?" I stood back in shock.

"I-I…?" The boy walked over to one of the doll's and cupped it in his hand.

"That's right. When I was feeling lonely, you'd always be by my side." He lifted the doll higher into the light. "As long as you are here, I don't care if I can never escape from this place!" Beads of swear started to form on my forehead.

"What in the world are you?" He became silent, and held the doll in both his hands.

"I… am…" The doll dropped to the floor and instantly burst into fierce flames. I gasped, and tried to turn to escape, but the flames ended up forming a circle blocking my way. I turned back to the boy, obviously fearing for my life. "I am…"

"What the hell is this?"

"You are…" My hands automatically clasped my head and I screeched,

"STOP IT!" The room disappeared and there was nothing but black. The boy wound his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you." I pulled his arm's away and turned around. Suddenly the boy clasped his hands around my neck, robbing my lungs from vital air. I grabbed his arms in attempt to make him release, but in vain. We were suddenly sucked into the darkness, with the boy still strangling me. "I will never forgive you. I'll never… never…" His face turned to that of a wooden doll before paint, a scary sight to see. "…never forget. No matter where you hide, I will find you." I began to struggle, trying to make him go away.

"Let me go!" I felt ground and I ended up lying down with the boy on top of me. He eventually let go and leant forward, caressing my face with one hand, the other pinning my arm down.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" I could only stare, speechless at what lay ahead. His hand that was pinning me down gently reached mine, and wounded his fingers in mine. "Very well… Let the fear engulf you." He lent his face to my ear, almost down my neck. I couldn't move. _Would I ever see anyone again? _"Lamentation." _Eda? _"Quivering" _Gilbert? _"Despair." _Oz? _"I will gently teach you all of it." _Would I ever see Oz again? _"And in the end, I will kill you with these hands!" The boy held up a dagger, which gleamed in the unfounded light. I screamed as I saw the dagger reach me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Young Mistress?" I was back in the grave with Gilbert and Oz. I looked frantically around.

"What happened?" When I realised that Gil and Oz were there, I brought them into a group hug. "Guys, thank goodness you're still alive!" I stood back and examined myself. "Thank goodness I'm still alive." Gil walked forward.

"Both of you were all spaced out." He looked at the watch. "Did that watch?" We all looked at the watch, and Oz eventually closed it, making the music stop.

"_What was that just now?" _I looked around, then I spotted the hole from above.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to take the watch along with you?" Oz looked to Gil, who asked the question.

"It's alright. Later I want to ask Uncle whose grave that was." He put the watch in his pocket and turned to us again. "Well that's that." He threw the black box to Gil. "Here. Go ask Kate about the specifics regarding tonight." Gil pleaded.

"I told you, Young Master! Someone like me can't appear at a ceremony like that!" Oz looked at Eda and patted her head, to which she turned off trying to find Dinah. I turned to Gilbert with a calm smiling face. Oz however, held onto Gil's shoulders, smiling as I was.

"I get it. I won't force you."

"Young Master." I stepped forward.

"Even if you don't come, we won't mind at all." Oz then gripped excruciatingly tight onto Gil's shoulders, making Gil sweat in fear. Both Oz and I looked at him as if we were hurt but were trying to understand. Then we glared and ran off.

"Well then, we're going to go change too. Eda! Dinah!" We walked away leaving Gil on his knees shaking.

"It's absolutely a lie."

"Young Master Oz! Miss Grace! What happened, your clothes are so dirty!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Kate!"

"Hurry up and get changed, both of you!"

"Yes!"

I was in a separate room alone, getting ready for the ceremony.

"_What happened earlier… Was it just a dream?" _I caressed my neck.

"_I can still feel the sensation of being strangled." _I looked in the mirror and saw five marks on my neck, one for each finger that tried to kill me.

* * *

I was being escorted up a flight of stairs to meet with Oscar one final time before the ceremony, when I felt a presence behind me. I stopped and turned.

"_Back then… If I hadn't come to this mansion…"_

"What's the matter, Miss Grace?" I turned with a fake smile on my face.

"N-Nothing!" I turned back again.

"_In retrospect, I think those kind of 'what if' thoughts." _I turned to the window, and saw the clouds. They were an awfully dark shade of blue.

"The sky sure has grown dark, huh?"

"_What about Gil?"_

* * *

I was still walking down a hallway with Mrs. Kate in front. When I heard that same music from before. My eyes widened.

"_Why do I hear that music everywhere? It hasn't stopped playing since earlier."_

* * *

_**In a place no human has voyaged before, there was a boy. He was floating above water within te never ending darkess, with his head in his knees.**_

_**He heard music. He lifted his head.**_

"_**A nostalgic sound… Is it calling to me?…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Hey guys! It's me again with another chapter of 'Pandora Hearts: Connect By A Watch'! Hope you enjoy it. And remember, I don't own anything to do with Pandora Hearts. Only Grace, my character._**

**_Gil: This chapter is also dedicated to MCRDamine!_**

**_Oz: Thanks for the review!_**

**_All: HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

_**In a place no human has voyaged before, there was a boy. He was floating above water within the never ending darkness, with his head in his knees.**_

_**He heard music. He lifted his head.**_

"_**Such a nostalgic melody… Is it calling for me?"**_

* * *

I was waiting in one of the many rooms within the mansion for the right time to make my way to the ceremony. I was looking outside the window, watching the many people arrive in coaches light by candle-light. I could hear Mrs. Kate as well as the other maids greet the guests and praise them on their attire, but the familiar melody was playing in my head lightly in the background. Suddenly it stopped. I turned towards the door.

"Even though it's a bit early, I should just go." I walked to the door and closed it behind me.

* * *

I was walking through the hallway when I saw Eda and Oscar looking into a room. I walked forward cautiously, and Eda eventually spotted me out of the corner of her eye. "Grace-chan!"

Oscar turned. "Oh, Grace you're here."

He held out an arm beckoning me to come, and I walked forward. They parted and looked at me as I walked between them. I looked at them in confusion, then turned to inside the room. The room was filled with flowers.

Oscar noticed my amazement and realised what it was. "These are all flowers that the Reinsworth household sent us."

I turned to him. "Reinsworth? You mean…?"

Oscar bent down and whispered to me. "Yes, you're sister is here."

I looked around and found Oz staring at a girl sitting in a seat sipping a cup of tea.

Her pinky-orange hair was long and tied back in a ribbon as it contrasted with her plum-purple shaded dress. As per usual, she looked beautiful without even trying. Curse her beauty. Her red-brown eyes shone when she noticed Oz.

She stood up and walked over to Oz, whom I just then took a moment to look over once. He looked very dashing in his ceremony attire. I felt heat rush to my face, so I lightly shook my head to make it ware off.

Oscar walked in-between them. "Allow me. This is the granddaughter of Duke Reinsworth, and Grace's sister," The girl curtsied as Oscar continued, "Ms. Sharon Reinsworth."

Sharon stood up again. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sharon Reinsworth."

Oz began to twitch, so I knew he was blushing. Eda didn't know what this meant however. "Big brother?"

Oz twitched before standing in a formal position. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Oscar Bezarius."

Sharon curtsied again. "I truly congratulate you on your fifteenth birthday, Master Oz."

Oz scratched his head sheepishly. "Thank you."

Sharon's eyes dropped.

"I apologize. My mother should have been here instead of me, but she felt ill ever since last evening."

My eyes widened in shock, though I remained silent. _Mother?_

"To express my atonement, I came to visit in place of my mother."

Oz continued to stare at my sister in awe. "Please tell your mother that I'm grateful for her care, and I wish her a swift recovery."

"Thank you."

Oz started to twiddle with his fingers. "May I ask if you'll join the ceremony?"

"Regarding that, I'd love to if I could, but unfortunately I'm not yet fifteen."

An imaginary arrow shot through Oz's heart. "Younger than me?" Letters formed around his head saying. 'Exactly what's wanted'.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Typical Oz.

Oscar cut in. "Non-adults can't participate in the party." He looked down to Eda and patted her head. "Kids like Eda will be afraid."

As Sharon giggled and Oz turned away to hide his childish fasination of her, Eda started to cry and ran and hooked onto my legs.

"Grace-chan! It's not fair! I want to go and see the party!"

I laughed and knelt down as I patted her head. "Aww, don't worry Eda-chan! I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

Eda looked up sniffling. "Really?"

I held out my pinky finger. "I promise."

Eda held out her pinky, giggled and we sang the pinky-swear song. I felt everyone turn around and smile at my compassion towards Eda, who wasn't even my relative. Sharon laughed cutely, as usual, which made Oz blush. I stood up as Eda walked over to Oscar and held his hand and we all watched the pair infront of us. As per usual, Sharon made her surroundings sparkle and shimmer to which I rolled my eyes, though hidden.

"Master Oz, I will be fifteen the year after the next. Please do be my dance partner when that time comes."

Oz walked over to one of the many bouquets, picked a red rose and kissed it. He poured a glass of wine and stood in a flirty manner. "That goes without saying." Suddenly he turned into a little munchkin-thingy and danced around. "This is bad. Little Sharon is just too cute!"

I glared at my sister with a flame aura behind me. Sharon noticed me. Just then. At that moment.

"Onee-chan! It's so good to see you again!" She ran up and hugged me, I laughed awkwardly and hugged her back.

"It's great to see you too, Sharon-chan. I apologise that you cannot stay for the party."

She parted the hug. "Please sister, don't apologise, for there is no need."

I smiled contently. "_Why is she always like this? Always acting so innocent? Everyone who meets her falls for her act! Urgh!" _

Sharon smiled back, but we both noticed what looked like a doll emerge from the shadows, and bow to us. We didn't react, Sharon just simply nodded her head.

"Well then, it's about time."

Oz snapped out of his dance, and we both walked over to him. "I apologize. Today I was supposed to leave shortly after paying my respect." She bowed and took Oz's hand, to which Oz blushed again. Sharon took my hand as well cupped Oz's and mine together, to which I blushed this time.

"In the future, in order to use you who has such a great social influence, many people will try and approach you."

I calmed myself, and Oz did the same.

"Some for your prestigious wealth, and some who simply envies your duke family's power. Moreover, all will try to find the shadow of Bezarius family in you. Please do not forget those who're quiescently supporting you. Only then, will you not become lost." Sharon parted our hands and curtsied again, and hugged me goodbye. She swiftly left to the door. "We're leaving, Break." A boy in his late teens followed Sharon. He had white silvery hair and was smirking. The same doll from just a moment ago was perched on his shoulder. They both bowed and left through the door.

Oz and I stared at the door for a moment until Oscar spoke up. "It's also about time for us to go, you two. But before that," He beckoned me over. "Grace, can you come over here please?"

I nodded in response and walked over with him to a corner of the room whilst Oz talked to Eda, both of them smiling.

"Grace, I haven't been truly honest with you. Tonight is actually conjoined between a coming-of-age ceremony and a betrothal ceremony."

My eyes widened.

"W-Wha-?"

_**It's… a Betrothal Ceremony.**_

_**You two are betrothed, that's why you two are completing the ceremony together tonight.**_

_**Young Mistress…**_

_**We're… betrothed…?**_

I sweat dropped.

"Whoops… Almost forgot about that…" I snapped my head to Oz. "We're betrothed! As in-" I started to wave my arms around blushing like a tomato, only being able to stutter. "Y-You know!"

Oz waked up to me and held my shoulders. "Grace, I know. Well, I didn't until Gil told us, but anyway. We have to go through with this whether we want to or not."

Whether we want to or not? What was he saying... that he doesn't like me? Well I know he doesn't, but to admit it... it still hurts.

I slapped his hands away, and I felt my eyes sting.

"So… do you hate me or something?" I knew I was overreacting, but for him to be so blunt about it. He deserves to be yelled at!

Oz realised what he said and panicked. "N-N-N-No, not at all! I could never hate you! But I wouldn't want to _MARRY_ you! I mean-!"

"No, Oz." My eyes were threatening to spill. "It's okay." I walked to the door. Then I turned and curtsied. "I will see you tonight. Until then, goodbye." And I walked out the door, and waited for a reaction. I heard the muffled voice of Oz, asking where Gil was.

"_What were you thinking? He doesn't even care about you. I mean… even as a friend." _I ran down the hallways, and all was left behind was crystal clear tears, as solid as diamonds.

* * *

I was running through the rain to await outside the church. I had decided to take a walk, and I had finally stopped crying, having decided to continue on, not for my own feelings, but for the entire betrothal altogether. I looked up and saw Oz already outside, fixing his tie.

"_He actually came? Well, I'm not surprised for some reason. Maybe his father, for as long as I've visited the Bezarius family, I've rarely seen Oz's dad. He might not want to anger him..."_ I snapped out of my own thougths when I heard Eda's voice through the rain.

"Brother, do your best."

I jumped to hide behind a statue, and watch them. Oz bent down to his sister, who was holding an umbrella. "Thank you, Eda." He held up his hand to whisper after looking around. "You'll be scolded if someone finds you here."

Eda nodded and ran away. Once Eda ran past me without noticing me, and walked forward in the rain.

"Grace!"

I turned around and was surprised when Eda ran into me, hugging me. "Do your best too! Okay?"

I smiled. "Okay. But hurry, you don't want to get caught around here." She nodded and ran away for the final time. I smiled at her innocence, and turned to the church. I stared, for Oz was looking right at me. His shocked face turned into a soft smile, which I returned. I ran up to him, up the church steps out of the rain.

We turned to each other. "Oz, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I mean, we're such great friends, and I don't know what I would do if our friendship was lost."

"No need to apologise, I shouldn't have blurted out what I said. I really didn't mean it! If I had to marry anyone, I would choose you."

I stared into his green eyes, and smiled.

"_What about Sharon? Would you want to marry her?"_

We stood next to each other upright, like soldiers. "Okay then, let's do this! Let's get this ceremony over with!"

I held out my hand. "Promise our friendship won't be damaged in any way after this."

Oz looked my hand in amusement, but after a moment, he took it.

"Promise."

We stood upright again, and heard Oscar's voice ring through the rafters. "Next, let's have the pair who will soon become united as adults,"

Oz sighed sadly, and I smiled, trying to encourage him. It seemed to work because he smiled kind of sheepishly and stood up straight again.

"Enter this sacred sanctuary."

We heard applauses and entered the chapel. We had to let go of our hands- of course-, put on straight faces and look straight forward as we walked down the long aisle together.

I heard Mrs. Kate cry in joy. "Young Master, you've finally grown up to be a man. A man with an amazing woman by your side."

I struggled not to react to that. Although in my head I was dancing around like a robot high on caffine-oil.

We stopped at the foot of the stairs, and looked up past Oscar, to the clock on the top level.

"_The soundless wall clock." _We made our way up the stairs, looking past Oscar to the clock. Out of the corner of our eyes, we spotted someone of to the side.

"_Gilbert!" _

He nodded, sensing our surprise. He was dressed in attire almost matching out own, and may i say he looked very dashing. Not even a bit shook by this event, not in the slightest.

We both stopped at Oscar, while he recited the traditional speech."In front of the soundless wall clock which had stopped ticking a hundred years ago, the actors enter the legendary ringing stage."

We both bowed to our knees.

"The light of truth, illuminate the path ahead of this pair. The winds of righteousness, grant them wisdom. The water of sanctity, please relief them of pain. By the blood and name of Bezarius, this now officially united pair are recognised as adults." Oscar closed and blessed the book he was reading from, and gave it to an altar server He then turned to another server who held up a sword. "Ah, the great Sword of Baptism, cleanse them of all foulness, and at the same time, bless them with life-long happiness." Oscar then tapped the sword on each of both of our shoulders, then held it up close to his face. "With this, all their foulness has been cleansed." He placed the sword to a server and they all stood out of our way. "At this moment, please pledge your oath."

We both stood up and walked towards the clock. We both walked up to the clock, knelt down, and placed one of our hands on the wall. We spoke simultaneously.

"I shall embed the family name into my heart, protecting it till I disappear. I hereby swear this to the great land and my close and distant friends."

_**GONG! **_

The clock's hand ticked to midnight. Oz's and my closed eyes shot open. We both looked up to the clock's face. I felt something wrap around my hand touching the wall. It burned. I flicked my hand from the wall in pain. I looked down to my hand and saw a golden ribbon wrapped around it, embedding itself into my skin. It wound itself around Oz's hand and done the same, but Oz was too shocked to even look down from the clock. I looked up too.

"This…"

We both looked around and almost doubled-back in shock, the entire crowd below us was still, as if frozen in time.

Oz glared in worry. "What in the world happened?"

* * *

_**In that same place where the boy was listening to a melody he recognised, a light appeared within the oblivion surrounding him. He looked up from his crouched position.**_

"_**Has the path opened?"**_

* * *

z stared at the clock's face, and fell to his knees. As I stared too, my knees could barely hold my weight, and I stumbled backwards, a few feet away from Oz.

Suddenly the windows broke in and three hooded figures jumped down, surrounding us. One of them hit a pressure point in my neck and I fell to the ground.

_**Bump.**_

* * *

Oz's P.O.V:

I watched as Grace's unconscious body fell to the ground, and the hooded figure who attacked her meekly stood over her. Rage built up inside of me.

"GRACE!" Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my neck, strangling me, arming themselves with a knife. I knew who it was. "Gil, what're you doing?"

"**The destined one has descended, the clock has knelled. What needs to be done next is…" **

I felt a knife stab me above my heart, across my shoulder. My breath was caught in my throat. "Gil... why?"

"**A stab from a true friend, shimmering of red light," **

Gil pulled the knife from me, and I saw my own blood swallow the blade's cold metal surface. A drop of the crimson liquid fell from it.

One of the hooded figures walked over to Grace, knelt down to her, and swiftly grazed their blade across her outstretched neck, making her bleed.

I tried to break free from Gil's grasp. "Let her go! Don't touch her!"

"**a cruel graze of a promised one, crimson liquid spilt," **

I began to cry. "Please! Don't hurt her!"

They continued regardless of my cries. The hooded figure who held the blade that held Grace's blood, walked away from her and flicked the blade once. A drop of Grace's blood fell to the floor.

"**blood dripping down, opening the path of evil." **

As the blood touched the floor, a purple lit symbol suddenly appeared around Gil and me.

"**The time of judgement has arrived; the path to the Abyss has been opened!"**

My eyes widened. "Abyss you say?"

Gil cackled crazily. "Your blood is different from that of other humans. The aroma smells delicious." His eyes widened in hunger, and one of the hooded figures fell to the ground. The other two looked to their fallen companion.

One of them spoke, "**What's wrong, Zwei?"**

The figure on the floor, a woman, kept her head focoused on the ground. "**The Dorudam is breaking away…"**

The others were shocked, "**What did you say?" **

Gil cackled again. I looked to him in worry. "Gil…"

"I want to see more of your blood." He licked my ear.

I shivered. "Stop, Gil."

He cackled even louder, and lifted his blade up again.

Suddenly a scythe swooped down and the circle turned into a huge whirling pink vortex, which ended up knocking Gil out of it.

"Gil!" Chains surrounded me and a giant eerie figure floating above me.

The hooded figures stood back in shock. "**B-rabbit/Black Rabbit." **

The figure looked down to me. "**This is ugly, kid." **

The figure turned out to be the girl from before. "When did you…"

She chuckled and looked at me. Lightening shone through the room from the storm outside.

The hooded figures armed themselves.** "Are you trying to obstruct us?"**

**"Obstruct?"** She chuckled again and smirked. **"This truly disappoints me. You know, I helped you guys take care of the break-away kid."** She directed her gaze to Gil, then stabbed my back with her heel. **"Let me make this clear, he is my property. Don't even think about him, Soul Reapers."**

I glared at her. "Property?"

Her gaze didn't move from the 'Soul Reapers'. **"I just decided that a moment ago, shut up. Say, Mr. Soul Reapers, if you guys lay a hand on him, I'll go all out to stop you."** Chains began to spread everywhere. **"I do not allow my things to be robbed away."**

The most muscular of the three figures armed himself with a giant sword. "**You want to obstruct us? Like we'd let you." **

The girl, who was caressing my face, looked to them. **"Idiots who don't know their limits."**

She jumped up and turned into a huge black rabbit, and chains flew everywhere. The man holding the sword attacked and ended up throwing her through the glass stained window! While the two men were outside battling the rabbit, I looked over to Gil and Grace.

"Gil, Grace, hang on!" I froze when a dagger came to my neck.

The female of the group stared down at me. **"Don't move."**

I glared at her. "B-Rabbit, Soul Reapers? Just what in the world is happening?"

After a minute of silence, the group came flying in through another window.

* * *

Grace's P.O.V:

When I came to, I tried to sit up, but pain shot up through my neck. My hand instantly clasped around my neck, but I felt something warm and wet. I retreated my hand to in front of my face. It has blood on it! I winced as I put my hand back on my neck, and I weakly got on my feet. I looked around and I saw a giant rabbit holding a scythe being confronted by those three figures from before. I whipped my head to find Gil and Oz on separate corners of the room. "Oz! Gil!"

The rabbit laughed and lifted it's scythe, then turned into a girl? The three figures let their guard down and relaxed.

The girl smirked. **"I won't kill you guys."** She chuckled and looked up giving a wild-eyed smile. **"You guys want to bring this brat into Abyss correct?"** Oz, Gil and I all looked up in complete shock. The girl continued. **"The envoy of Abyss will come to those who have committed unspeakable sins. And it's said that he will be brought to that horrible place."** She pointed to me. **"And that girl too, I'm guessing."**

I clutched my neck. "Wasn't that only a legend?"

The girl chuckled in a crazed way and jumped up again, turning into the giant black rabbit. **"Come, let this brat come to my side."** Chains spread through the room again.

The female in the room looked shocked. "**What?" **

Chains attached themselves to everything in sight.

**"What a pleasant moment this is. Come, squeal and dance fools."** She floated above Oz cuddling herself. **"Let is all wish the little lamb which will enter the Abyss a great fortune."** She laughed hysterically.

I heard Oz whisper, "How did this happen?" He turned to Gil, and I followed his gaze still listening to him. "Gil."

Gil was holding onto the main figure's cloak, obviously still in pain. "What sins have Young Master or Young Mistress committed?" He began to shake the man furiously. "You guys have no reason to bring any of them down to Abyss!"

I tried to walk forward but ended up stumbling backwards. "Stop Gil! Just hurry up and run!"

Gil held on tighter, then screeched. "Young Master is…" Lightening struck and Gil caught a glimpse of the man's face. He instantly let go and stuttered. The man pulled down his hood further. "You're…"

I let go of my neck and ran forward. "Gil!"

Oz looked around frantically and found the ceremonial sword beside him. He picked it up and charged, with his eyes now showing no emotion. "Get away from Gil!"

Gil turned to him. "Don't, Young Master, he's-" Oz closed him eyes and swung his sword.

There was silence.

I gasped in shock, eyes watering. Oz opened his eyes wide, just realising what he had done.

Gil's lifeless body fell to the floor, soon swallowing in his own pool of blood.

I dropped to my knees, still staring at my dear friend's body, my whole body shaking. Oz eventually dropped his sword and began to walk backwards till he was beside me.

"Gil. Why did it turn out like this?" He fell to his knees too. We both screamed.

"!"

The girl sat in the air smirking. **"This really is a masterpiece." **

A male figure cut the rabbit in half. **"Disappear, the deceased soul of Abyss."**

The rabbit dissolved into thousands of sparkles of dust. **"Fine."**

The girl reappeared and hugged Oz's emotionless body. **"I'll wait for you. I'll wait for your return. I've finally found the lead which I need."** Then she dissolved for the final time.

The female grabbed my arms and held me back and a male done the same to Oz, while the main male stood over Gil and stopped in front of us all.

**"Oz Bezarius. I will now shackle you of your sin, placing a judgement upon you. Your partner, Grace Reinsworth, shall suffer the same fate."** He removed half of each glove and let the rest fall. **"The sin you've committed,"**

Lightening.

**"Is,"**

Lightening. A great black raven appeared. The man grabbed both our heads. **"your very existence in this world."** A purple symbol lit up the floor beneath us, and the raven's feathers flew around us.

"_We'll be both swallowed in by the dark wings." _

Chains wrapped around the both of us, joint to joint. The floor beneath us disappeared and it was silent.

"_**Don't worry. I'll protect you." **_I fell.

"!"

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it! Sorry it's been so long, been roleplaying in the forums! Hehe._**


End file.
